


When the tide rises

by lovewastheendofus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewastheendofus/pseuds/lovewastheendofus
Summary: Louis nació sin emociones; para compensar esto, decide crear un tarro de donaciones donde las personas pueden donar las emociones que no desean sentir. Gracias a esto, Louis conoce muy bien el miedo, la ira, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento.Hasta que un día, alguien decide donar alegría.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 18





	When the tide rises

Su abuelo solía decir que con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a todo. Como cuando un verano las gaviotas decidieron elegir como lugar de reunión el tejado de la casa de Louis, y él pensó que aquel verano no volvería a conciliar el sueño debido a los graznidos, sin embargo, sólo tardo una semana en hacerse a ellos. 

Incluso cuando murió la abuela, también un día Louis dejó de ir corriendo a su sillón a darle un beso cada vez que visitaba su casa. 

Por ello, nunca se asustó de su incapacidad de sentir. Médicos, psicólogos, psiquiatras, médium, videntes... todos ellos intentaron encontrar no sólo la solución sino también el motivo de su problema. Ninguno lo encontró.

Durante su infancia se alegro que no tuviera la capacidad de experimentar los sentimientos malos como el dolor o la agonía, porque entonces los comentarios crueles de los ignorantes niños de su clase le habría dejado un buen par de cicatrices, y es cierto que a veces añoro saber lo que era la alegría o el amor, pero viendo como todos estaban tan obsesionados con ellas prefería mantener cierta distancia.

Cuando cumplió los 13 decidió, una noche que había comido mucha pizza congelada, que cogería el tarro de cristal vacío donde su madre solía guardar ramitas de perejil y lo convertiría en su propia caja de donación de emociones.

Todo el mundo se lo tomó a broma, a tontería de un chaval que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Pero al final resultó que si Louis leía los papelito con los sentimientos de otras personas podía sentirlos, y además liberarlos de ellos.

Así, si su madre se peleaba con su padre por ser un borracho, dejaba en el tarro de Louis rabia y tristeza, y una vez que entraban en el tarro desaparecían de ella y a cambio se quedaban con él.

De este modo Louis logró experimentar un amplio de abanico de emociones grises, como a él le gustaba llamarlas; rabia, tristeza, pena, amargura, asco, dolor, odio...

Llegó a salir en la televisión provocando que un montón de gente le mandara al correo sus propios papelitos. Al final tuvo que cambiar el tarro por varios.

Recuerda una noche en particular, la que su padre se marcho de casa para no volver, que su hermana pequeña deseo poder darle sus emociones; no por un motivo tan egoísta como el resto para librarse de ellas, sino para que él tuviese la oportunidad de sanar esa herida que se estaba formando en su pecho.

Su vida continuo, aún si le veían como una persona fría y calculadora, y como su abuelo bien predijo se acostumbro a estar solo, a que incluso su familia se alejase de él.

Quizás sería por ese mismo motivo, por el cuál aquel día de julio en el que andaba descansando en la playa con su tarro de donaciones se sorprendió tanto cuando una sombra le tapo el sol.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un chico riéndose suavemente mientras se acercaba, y si no fuese porque Louis no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes hubiera visto que en la mano tenía un papel.

El chico, aún sonrojado, acerco el brazo hasta poder coger el tarro que no abandonaba el lado de Louis. Nada más el papel atravesó el filo de cristal la risa del muchacho se esfumo, su rostro ahora neutral.

Louis no conseguiría explicar ni entender lo que era ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho, ese estiramiento en sus facciones que elevaba los picos de sus labios, que achinaba sus ojos. Y sin intentar ser vanidoso, aunque se asustó un poco cuando empezó a reir, le pareció un sonido muy bonito.

(Luego, cuando volvería a casa, descubriría que aquella experiencia se llamaba alegría)

El muchacho de ojos verdes volvió a sonreir, y algo dentro del pecho de Louis comenzó a calentarse.

-Soy Harry.

-L-Louis.

El chico volvió a sonreír sentándose en la arena junto a él. Estaba meneando la cabeza, como si no le sorprendiera la respuesta de Louis.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí verdad?

Louis le observa con detenimiento; desde sus ojos verdes, pasando por sus hoyuelos hasta sus rizos marrones. Por su cabeza pareció reproducirse como si fuese un sueño el recuerdo de un chico unos años más pequeño que él persiguiendole en los recreos, contándole miles de historias sin sentido, sin importarle que Louis no pudiera mostrar ningún entusiasmo.

-Hazza - su voz salió como un susurro, y aunque su rostro no cambio, sus cuerdas vocales parecieron enredarse, y en su garganta se impuso un nudo, porque aquel año, esos nueve meses probablemente fueron los mejores de su vida.

-Hola, Lou. Te he estado buscando.

Louis se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

-Sigo sin poder sentir.

Le fue imposible parar esas palabras, porque todas las personas de su vida habían acabado yendose por ese motivo, y aunque él no podía sentirlo su corazón aún se rompía como cualquier otro.

La sonrisa no se borro de la cara de Harry, y en vez de huir como Louis pensaba que haría, este le agarró la mano.

-Yo puedo sentir por los dos.

Y mirando a esos ojos verdes brillantes, Louis se asombro sintiendo otra vez ese calor en el pecho, y una chispa de esperanza surgió en su mente.

Quizás la sociedad tenía razón en algo, quizás el amor, el cariño, la bondad, podía con todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento mucho que en realidad no esté tan bien explicado como me gustaría, intentaré desarrollarlo más la próxima semana, simplemente se me ocurrió durante esta noche de tormentas veraniegas y necesitaba dejarlo ir.
> 
> Pronto retomaré el resto de novelas.
> 
> Por favor deja un comentario que me haga saber que piensas de esto!!


End file.
